


live a little

by haeehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line are best of friends with chenji, Donghyuck is in college, Donghyuck is shy, How Do I Tag, Lucas is Mark's best friend and also a trainee, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is a trainee, Might be a slow burn, Rating might actually change as the story goes on, i don't know how to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeehyuck/pseuds/haeehyuck
Summary: Donghyuck is a freshman trying to enjoy college after spending his formative years buried under his books. His best friend helps him to take risks and try new things, like asking for a random guy's number whom they saw in their campus' coffee shop.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually my first time writing an au and I hope you guys will like it. Please leave me a comment and kudos to let me know if I should continue writing this.

_beep. beep. beep._

_beep. beep. beep._

_beep. beep. beep._

Donghyuck was woken up by a loud bang as his door swung open.

“DONGHYUCK-AH TURN OFF YOUR FUCKING ALARM! THE WALLS ARE THIN!!!” Renjun shouted at the half-awake Donghyuck still refusing to open up his eyes. Donghyuck turns of his alarm and immediately got up as soon as he saw 7:45 am flashing on his clock. The still sleepy Donghyuck forced himself to go to his bathroom to get ready for his second week in college.

Donghyuck is smart. Like really smart. Everyone who knows him is aware of how smart he is. He tried his best to graduate high school as the top of his class. Maybe he tried too much since he really didn’t have any social life or any life in that matter since he always had his nose up his books ever since he set his goal to enter the most prestigious pre-medical program South Korea has to offer.

After a quick shower, Donghyuck picked his outfit for the day and admired his choice in the mirror. Ripped jeans, an Adidas shirt and a leather jacket. _“Not bad”_ he nods his head in approval. He then went out to their shared kitchen and finds his two roommates already sitting in their breakfast nook and another roommate cooking breakfast for them.

“Good Morning Donghyuck! Renjun is so pissed at you.” One of his roommates, Jaemin, greeted him while cooking his famous kimchi-jjigae for breakfast.

“Yes I am. I am so pissed at you, my classes are not until noon but here I am very much awake and I just finished all my plates so I was hoping that I could sleep in today but apparently I’M NOT SLEEPING” Renjun snapped.

The quiet one, Jeno was just laughing as Donghyuck approached the table to take his seat.

“I’m so sorry Renjun, I’m just so stressed with my program and it’s only been two weeks since college started” Donghyuck flashed his puppy eyes to Renjun, which he knows his bestfriend can’t resist. His gesture earned him a strong pat at the nape of his neck and he already knew he was forgiven. Jaemin then called for them to help him set up their breakfast.

Donghyuck did not have a lot of friends, he always believed in quality over quantity. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun knew Donghyuck ever since they started elementary school and eventually, they went to the same middle school and even finished high school together. They were inseparable together with two more boys, Jisung and Chenle, who is a year lower than them whom they met during high school. They were Donghyuck’s people, his rock, his best friends. Although their personalities are quite different, Jaemin being the most fun and outgoing person you’ll ever meet. Jeno, their school’s star athlete and Renjun, who was apparently missing when the gods showered patience to people.

“Come on Jaemin! We still need to set up for our lab this morning” Donghyuck shouted as he was waiting at the door of their apartment.

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming, bye babe!” Jaemin said as he kissed his boyfriend Jeno goodbye and went out the door as Donghyuck is already out the door.

While Jaemin and Donghyuck were walking to the campus coffee shop after their first class of the day, Jaemin suddenly asked Donghyuck, “Hey Hyuckie, are you enjoying college?”

“Well yeah, this was our dream remember? I think I am happy” Donghyuck replied.

“I see, but remember what you promised me when we graduated Hyuck? You promised me that you’ll slow down a little, that you’ll actually enjoy college.” Jaemin said.

“I know that Nana but how? I spent my formative years hiding behind my books that I don’t know how to live. I might have actually forgotten how to interact with people other than the five of you.” Donghyuck said as he opened the door of the coffee shop.

As the two of them were approaching the counter, a man occupying one of the tables caught Jaemin’s eye. “I might actually have an idea Hyuck” he said.

“What is it?” Donghyuck asked.

“Ask for that guy’s number” Jaemin said with this smug expression in his face as he looked at the direction where the guy was sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck decided to try something he has never tried before... Asking a random guy for his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried... hahaha I really tried. Enjoy!

“Ask for that guy’s number” Donghyuck heard Jaemin say and he looked at the same direction his best friend was looking at. A million thoughts came rushing into his head as soon as he heard what Jaemin said and he wanted to ignore it so he doesn’t respond right away but as soon as he saw that guy, his mind went blank.

“Hyuck!”

“Hyuckie!”

“Donghyuck!, Lee Donghyuck!” He finally snapped out of it because his best friend was almost practically shouting at him and when he came back to his senses he realized that the guy was _also_ looking at him, like they were having a mini staring contest. When Donghyuck finally looked away, he saw Jaemin’s very amused face.

“Oh my god, Lee Donghyuck, you _were_ staring. Do not even try to deny it.” Jaemin says while laughing.

“Shut up Na Jaemin and get our order, I have so much reports to write that’s due this week.” Donghyuck replied hoping to change the topic, but knowing Jaemin, he will never let that happen.

They sat at the table just across to where that guy was sitting as per Jaemin’s request which Donghyuck forcefully obliged to because he knows that Jaemin wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Come on Hyuck, just ask for his number! He’s alone and I feel like he’s also interested because he’s been stealing glances at you ever since we sat down here” Jaemin says as he nudges Hyuck’s shoulder.

“What do you mean _‘also interested’_ , he might be looking because he’s thinking that I’m a weird stranger who just had a staring battle with him and if I look again, he’ll report me to the manager as a weirdo because he feels uncomfortable to be around me and I’ll be banned from this coffee shop forever” Donghyuck said to Jaemin as silently as he could but with enough conviction to make a point.

“Stop over thinking Donghyuck-ah, you always do this and I’m telling you that you’re wrong and you should just take your shot at this. You have nothing to lose anyways. From the looks of it, I don’t think he’s from the same program as us since we already know every one of our classmates because hello? We’re less that 70 students and I don’t remember seeing that hot guy at our orientation. So worst case scenario, if he rejects you, it won't affect you that much because you won't ever need to interact with him again. Trust me on this one” Jaemin explains.

“You know I could just text Jeno and tell him that you were looking at hot guys during our orientation.” Donghyuck warns.

“Oh, come on! Jeno doesn’t care, he knows and he accepts this flaw so go on Hyuck! Go ask for his number! If you do, I’ll write your lab report for our class this morning.” Jaemin pleads.

“You know you can’t bribe me with that. I can _easily_ do that lab report.” Donghyuck says proudly.

“I’ll do ALL of your lab reports this week. Think about it Hyuck, you can get so much sleep if you don’t have to do our lab reports for the WHOLE week.” Jaemin convinces Donghyuck. _‘Dang, a week’s worth of lab reports for a few minutes of embarrassment? I’ve never done this before but my friends are right; I should try new things and live a little. Fuck it, I’m gonna do this’_ Donghyuck convinces himself.

“Fine.” Donghyuck finally agrees which earned a squeal from Jaemin. “Shut up if you want me to do this!” Donghyuck silently warns and Jaemin gestures his hand zippering his mouth shut.

“Just give me a second”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“God, I think I look constipated, do I look constipated? I think I’m gonna barf. Jaemin I can’t do this.” Donghyuck was panicking but Jaemin just shut him up “Lee Donghyuck, you can do this! You are so pretty and that guy is still stealing glances at you! Just stand up and get your ass there!”

Donghyuck finally gets up and makes his way to the guy’s table. He tries his best to not throw up and control his facial expression. When he finally reaches the table, the guy was already looking up at him.

“H-hi” Donghyuck stutters. The guy was just staring at him looking amused.

“H-hey, this is probably so weird but can I ask for your number?” Donghyuck says in a hurry almost like he’s rapping. The guy was laughing a little and he finally says, “Donghyuck, right?”

“Huh? What? How do you know my name?” Donghyuck shockingly said as his face turned bright red.

“Your friend was practically screaming your name while you were by the counter.” The guy explained.

“That was very embarrassing. I’m so sorry for wasting your time.” Donghyuck says, he just wants to get out of there.

“What? No, no! It’s fine! You’re fine! Yeah you can have my number, uhm, should I write it down or do you have your phone with you?” the guy said stopping Donghyuck from leaving.

“Oh, yeah you can just save it on my phone, here.” Donghyuck says as he hands his phone over to the guy with shaky hands. The guy took his phone and started typing down his number and hands it back to Donghyuck once he was done.

“Nice to meet you Donghyuck-ssi” The guy says with the most beautiful smile on his face, Donghyuck thinks.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too uhm M-mark?” Donghyuck says as he reads the newly saved contact on his phone.

“Y-yep, that’s my name. Mark. Mark Lee” the guy, who Donghyuck now knows whose name is Mark awkwardly said while scratching the back of his head.

By the time Donghyuck arrives back to their table, Jaemin was ready to pull him in a tight hug but Donghyuck just says “No. Do not be weird about this. Take off that look on your face.” Jaemin was laughing and still pulled Donghyuck in a hug.

©©©

“Hey man, what’s up?” Lucas asks Mark as he pulls out a chair beside Mark.

“Oh, hey dude, what took you so long?” Mark immediately put on his serious face and was acting annoyed but deep inside he was thankful that Lucas was a bit late because if not, the boy who just asked for his number might get too shy to approach him.

“I had to report at the company today before class and our manager asked me to tell you that we have a meeting tomorrow.” Lucas says as he took Mark’s cake away from him.

“What do you think the meeting will be about?” Mark asks.

“I honestly don’t know, maybe about our debut? But maybe not because that’s not until next year. I’m still surprised at how they agreed on letting us go to college since we’re going to be pretty busy preparing for our debut.” Lucas explains as he eats Mark’s chocolate cake.

Mark Lee is a trainee preparing to be an idol. Never in a million years had Mark imagined him being on stage as a full-time job. He was born and raised in Canada and grew up with music because his family is musically inclined. Mark originally auditioned to be a singer but as he started training, and learning different things, he found a new passion, rap. Mark is a very good student, he is so diligent and he never stops practicing until he’s satisfied with himself. Maybe that was the reason why Mark was pretty much a catch for his company, he was an all-around idol, he has a beautiful voice, mad rap skills, a graceful dancer, an emotional lyricist, and a very talented music producer. That was why, when Mark asked if he could continue his education and go to college, his company said yes. They didn’t want to lose Mark so they let him go to college, maybe live a normal life before living as an idol being watched by millions of people all over the world.

Mark and Lucas got back to their dorm and was immediately welcomed by Doyoung, another trainee preparing to debut with them. “Welcome back boys! How was school today? Did you guys have any fun?” Doyoung asks with his motherly tone as he prepares dinner for his two members after a full day of classes at school.

“Yeah, we did, a bit hectic though.” Lucas replied as he sits beside Jungwoo patiently waiting for their dinner to be served. Johnny was helping Doyoung set up the table by putting rice in the members’ bowls. Mark, however, was obviously distracted. He keeps on glancing over his phone as if waiting for someone or something to pop up on his screen.

“Mark, you shouldn’t use your phone while we’re eating” Johnny says with his eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, Hyung” Mark sighs in defeat as he placed his phone on his chair between his thighs, still glancing at his phone from time to time to see if he had any notifications. 

“What is up with you Mark? You’ve been looking at your phone while you’re eating. You never do that” asks Jungwoo with a concerned look on his face.

“He was looking at his phone while we were on our way home too. He even almost tripped while we were on the stairs.” Lucas exclaimed while laughing as he remembers Mark almost having his face on the floor.

“Are you waiting for anything Markie?” Doyoung asked as he looked at Mark whose cheeks had turned red.

“I’m waiting for a message.” Mark finally admitted.

“A message? From who?” Johnny asks with an amused look on his face.

“A guy who asked for my number at the coffee shop.” Mark answered honestly. He was always very honest and he couldn’t keep anything from his members. They’re practically like family now.

“A GUY??? THIS IS NEW!!!” exclaims Jungwoo with a shocked expression on his face.

“Tell us everything!” Doyoung excitedly said as they all pulled their chairs closer to the table and leaned to Mark all waiting for him to finally speak up.

“There was this beautiful guy who shyly asked for my number. He was so cute Hyung, I’ve never seen anyone glow like him, he was very shy and looked like he was about to throw up while he was walking towards me but he’s so handsome that when he asked for my number I forgot about the rules and just gave it to him.” Mark admits.

“What? Why haven’t I seen this guy? I was also there at the coffee shop.” Lucas says with a confused look on his face.

“He was sitting with his friend across the table from ours. I was stealing glances at him, I was surprised you did not notice.” Mark said with a light laugh.

“So that's why you had that stupid look on your face when I arrived but I was too busy eating your cake to notice that you were looking at someone.” Lucas said.

“Damn Xuxi, if you just weren’t so distracted, we would have known if Mark was telling the truth about how beautiful this guy was. We don’t know Mark’s taste, this is the first person he was ever attracted to.” Johnny sighs.

“This is all very exciting Mark but you do remember our company’s policies, right? We’re not allowed to date anyone.” Doyoung explains.

“Huh? But aren’t we dating?” Johnny looks over at Doyoung and earns laughs from the younger members.

“Yeah, but we can keep our relationships to ourselves." Doyoung says as he lightly slaps his boyfriend's back. 

"We are here to support you Mark, we got your back, always, and I am well aware that you know how to handle this right?” he continues.

“I haven’t been even texted yet and we’re already planning this. Who knows if he’ll text me?” Mark says.

“Aww we are finally going to experience Mark in love and all hormone-ey.” Jungwoo coos while patting Mark’s head. The rest of the members are all laughing at Mark while staring at him with his head down sulking at their dinner table.

©©©

Donghyuck and Jaemin arrive at their apartment just in time for dinner. They were greeted by Jisung and Chenle smiling widely as they approach their kitchen.

“Jisungie, I missed you so much!” Jaemin shouts as he runs towards Jisung with his arms wide open and pouty lips ready to attack Jisung with his kisses. The younger hates affection that he runs away from his hyung.

“Hey, Donghyuck hyung! How was your day?” Chenle asks Donghyuck as he sits down beside him.

“I had so much classes today I think I’m going to pass out after eating.” Donghyuck says as he rests his head on Chenle’s shoulder.

“Jisung and I brought over Chinese food for dinner because we wanted to eat with you guys. High school feels a little empty without all of you.” Chenle says.

“As it should be, we were that awesome.” Renjun answers while scrolling through his phone.

While they were having dinner, Jeno notices Jaemin being restless. “What is it Jaemin? Spit it out.” Jeno says as he picks out the peas from his fried rice.

“Donghyuck asked for a guy’s number this morning!” Jaemin blurted out excitedly.

“WHAT?!” The other four exclaimed with obvious shock from their faces.

Donghyuck covers his ears and says nothing choosing to ignore what Jaemin had revealed.

“Oh no Hyuckie, you cannot ignore us right now. We want all the juicy details.” Renjun laughingly says.

“Nothing happened! I just asked for a random guy’s number. That's it.” He scoffs.

“Yeah right like nothing really happened because _you_ asking for a guy’s number happens every day Hyuck-ah.” Jeno says. 

“We all know Hyuckie hyung won’t talk so let’s just ask Jaemin hyung.” Jisung suggested as he’s looking at Jaemin’s excited face as if he’s ready to blurt out everything that happened in the coffee shop this morning.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he listens to Jaemin’s story and looked at his friends’ amused faces.

“But the important question is, have you texted him yet Hyuck?” Jeno asks.

“HA! He has been staring at his stupid phone for hours now, he’s still mustering up the courage to message his future boyfriend.” Jaemin makes fun of Donghyuck.

“What’s holding you off Hyung?” Chenle asks.

“I don’t know really. Asking for a random guy’s number is too much for one day. I don't think I can text him on the same day, it's just too much for me to handle.” Donghyuck admits.

As they continue bombarding Donghyuck with questions, Jaemin quietly snatch Donghyuck’s phone beside him, opens his phone and messages Mark.

“There! First step done! Now let’s wait for a reply.” Jaemin proudly says as he gives Donghyuck his phone back.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU DO JAEMIN?” Donghyuck panics with his eyes wide open. His face turns pale as soon as he saw his messages open with a text sent to Mark.

Jeno took Donghyuck’s phone to see what Jaemin did and started laughing. The rest of the boys except Donghyuck huddled up to see what was happening and Donghyuck, looking defeated, just sat next to them. They were staring at his phone for a few minutes until Donghyuck stood up and took his phone back. “Told you guys he wasn’t interested. I’m going to sleep” he says as he makes his way back to his room.

After washing up to get ready for bed, he took another hopeful glance towards his phone. “Ugh! Why am I so affected by this?” he was annoyed but he did not want to admit that to himself and tossed his phone on his bed and threw his body on his bed after. He tucked himself under his nice cozy blanket and just before he falls into a deep sleep, he heard a _ping_ from his phone. Not bothering to open his eyes he reached out for his phone and was almost blinded by his phone’s brightness. Once his vision adjusted, he saw a notification and opened it.

**_DONGHYUCK_ **

_Hey._

**_MARK LEE_ **

_Hey! Donghyuck? Sorry I was a bit busy. What’s up?_

Donghyuck felt like his sleepiness went away in an instant. His heart started beating fast and his hands were shaking softly but what he didn’t realize was that he had a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a little bit longer... sorry for the brain fart you just read. hahaha thank you for reading! 
> 
> talk to me on twitter! @haeehyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter! @HaeeHyuck


End file.
